The Family
by darksword15
Summary: Rumors about who Ash's father is has forced him to give up his dream. Little does anyone know just how true the rumors are. Now Ash belongs to a new family and has girls who love him and everything he's going to do to those who betrayed him. AshxHarem. Pearlshipping, Advanceshipping, Pokeshipping. and Amourshipping. OC
1. Chapter 1

A young man sits alone at a table in a small restaruant. He is 5st 10in, wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a blue nest, a red het with a pokeball symbol on it, he has wild black hair and deep brown eyes. His name is Ash Ketchum and up until recentally he was a pokemon trainer that had ust finished a journey in the Kalos region. That is until he was forced out. He still remembers what happen so clearly. flashback, A young man by the name of Sergio showed up in Pallet Town and started to spread rumors about Ash. He started saying that Ash's father is a man named Antonino Provenzano, the head of the Provenzano Family, the Kanto Mafia. Though this was just a rumor many people started to believe it was true. Many people looked down on Ash for being a criminals son. Eventually the pokemon league didnot want him associated with them and he was banned from being a trainer. To make matters worse, all his friends families forbided them from being with him, with the exception of one. flashback ends. Ash's Pikachu jumped up on the table, suprising him but them made him smile. "Hi buddy" he said. "Ash, are you feeling okay?" a female voice asked. Ash turned arouind to see the source of the voice. The girl is 5ft 4in, wears a black vest, short pink skirt, knee high black socks with pink boots, she has long blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her name is Dawn Berlitz and she is Ash's girlfriend. He smiled when he saw her "Yes Dawn i'm fine" he said. Dawn smiled hearing this and sat down next to him, he gives her a quick kiss. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you" Ash said. Dawn blushed at hearing this, "I so happy to hear that, but I not the only one who loves you" Dawn said. Ash got a bit sad at hearing this, "I know" he said. Ash knew there are others who love him. flashback, Ash and Dawn were saying goodbye to three of their closest friends May Maple, Misty Waterflower, and Serena Petit. "I can't believe this is goodbye" Ash said. "Neither can I" the three said. "Ash before I go there's something I want to tell you" May said. "What is it May?" Ash asked. "I know that you and Dawn have already confessed to one another, but I just want to tell you, I love you Ash" May said. Ash was shocked at first but then was even more suprised to hear, "Me too", he turned and looked at Misty. "I've loved you since I first meet you" Misty said. Then Ash heared "I love you too". Ash turned to Serena, "I have since we were kids" she said. After getting over the shock, Ash started smiling, "I already knew" he said. This shocked every girl. "I'm not as dense as you might of though I was, I noticed the hints you all gave" Ash said. "I am happy to hear you all say that, but i'm with Dawn and I love her, but I do love all of you" said Ash. "I don't mind sharin you" Ash turned around at what Dawn said. "I'm serious, I know you love me and I know that no matter what you always will, but I also want them to be able to love you too" Dawn said. Ash was suprised but happy to hear this. "Thanks Dawn, I love you" Ash said, he gave her a kiss and them turned to May, Misty, and Serena. "I promise all of you, somehow we'll be together, all of us" he said. All three of them were overjoyed to hear that and gave Ash a huge hug. They then started leaving and Ash and Dawn headed back to Pallet Town hand and hand. flashback ends. "I'm going to keep my promise" Ash said. "Are you sure you're ready Ash?" Dawn asked concerned. Ash gave her a reassurin smile "I'm sure I'm ready" he said. Dawn smiled and was put at ease hearing this. A tall man came into the restaruant and walked over to Ash and Dawn's table. He is 6ft 2in, wears a expenssive black suit, has well trimmed black hair and deep brown eyes. He is Antonino Provenzano. When Ash sees him he stands up in front of him. They stare at each other, then both start smiling and hug each other. For you see, the rumors are true. Ash Ketchum is the illegitmate son of Antonino Provenzano. Both men sat down at the table. "It's good to see you again son" Antonimo said. "It's good to see you too dad" Ash said. "Dad, I'd like you too meet my girlfriend Dawn" said Ash. "It's a pleasure to meet you" he said. "It's nice to meet you too" Dawn said. The mood started to turn serious. "Son, i'm sorry to hear what happened to you" Antonino said. "It's fine dad, it's not your fault" Ash said. "Yes it is son. Because of what I am you had to give up your dream. I'm sorry for that and i'm sorry for not being there for you more" said Antonino. "Dad really it's fine" Ash said. "No it's not son and that's going to change. Whatever you want son it's yours now" Antonino said. Ash smiled at hearing this "Alright dad I want to join the family" he said. "Alright it's done" Antonino said. "There's one more thing dad" Ash said. "Name it" said Antonino. "There are three girls, May Maple, Misty Wterflower, and Serena Petit, all of them said that they love me and I promised that we would all be together. Dawn said that she was okay with it and I want you to ge them back for me" Ash said. Antonino smiled at hearing this, "You're a real ladies man son. Alright, not only am I going to get them for you, i'm going to get you and them a huge house just for you" he said. Ash and Dawn were happy to hear this. "Thank you so much dad" Ash said. "It's no problem son" Antonino said. Soon after Ash, Dawn, and Antonino all ledt in Antonino's limo to begin a whole new kind of adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

In Hoenn, a young girls, May Maple, looked sadly out of her bedroom window. It had been a few days since she was forced to come home, even after she had confussed to Ash that she loves him. "Oh Ash, I miss you so much" she said softly to herself. She still had faith that Ash's promise that they would be together would come true.

A few minuted later, a large limo drove up to The Maple house. May was suprised to see a limo and ran downstairs to see who was in it. She got outside just as the limo door opened. WHen she saw who came out of it, she nearly fainted. It was Ash Ketchum, the man of her dreams. "I'm here May" Ash said. May started smiling instantly, "ASH!" she yelled as she ran up to him and imbraced him in a huge hug. Dawn then got out of the limo and saw May hugging Ash, making her smile. "Hi May" she said, May then turned to Dawn and hugged her too. A minute later May's parents, Norman and Caroline Maple, came out. "ASK KETCHUM!" Norman yelled snapping all three friends back to reality. "I SAID I DON'T WANT MAY TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WI..." Norman started yelling until he saw Ash's father, Antonino Provenzano, get out of the limo. "Hello Norman, been a long time" Antonino said. "Yes it has...old friend" Norman said, suprising Ash, Dawn, and even May. "Dad what does he mean friend?' Ash asked. Antonino smiled, "You see son, me and Norman used to belong to the same family" he answered.

Everyone was inside now sitting at the dinning room table. "I think I should explaine our past, don't you agree Norman?" asked Antonino. "Yes I believe you should" Norman answered. "All right" Antonino said and then began. "You see Ash, all the girls you named, their fathers and I had belonged to the same family, that's wahy their families didn't want you around them" Antonino said. Ash was shocked to hear that they all were involved in the Family. "But then why would they not want them with me?' Ash asked. "You see son, we were wll knownfor being some of the most brutal members and all other Families feared us. Many of them wanted to kill us, but we never believed they could. Until that day." Antonino answered. Both he and Norman started looking towards the ground. "What happed?' Dawn asked. "One day me, Norman, Dawn's father Joshua, Misty's father Robert, and Serena's father Matthew were all enjoying dinner at our favorite restaruant. While we were eating a car pulled up infront of the front window and the windows rolled down. Mine and Normans backs were towards the window and I only noticed when I turned around. All of a sudden, machine gun fire started. I pushed Norman to the ground and hoped the others were okay. Once the fire started I saw Norman was alringht and me and him stood up. It was then that we saw that Joshua, Robert, and Matthew...were dead." said Antonino.

Everyone was shocked to hear this had happened. Ash looked to his side and saw Dawn was crying. She had never known what happened to her father and it was heartbreaking to hear it. Ash pu his hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry Dawn" he said. Dawn put her head on his shoulder and kept crying into it. Ash started hugging her, "I'm sorry Dawn" he said. "Don't be" she said "it's not your fault", she was able to stop crying after that. "Norman" Antonino said, "I know that you're scared this could happen again. but I risked my life to save yours and you know my son would do the same for you're daughter". Norman and Caroline started talking quietly to themselves then turned to May. "May" Norman said getting her attention, "You can go with Ash". May was overjoyed to hear this and gave her parents and huge hug, "Thank you both so much!" she said. May then hugged Ash and gave him a quick kiss. Dawn, not wanting to be outdone, gave Ash a kiss too. Antonino, Norman, and Caroline all smiled at seeing this.

Ash, Dawn, and May waved goodbye to Norman and Caroline as thay got into the limo and drove off. Ash now had to of his loves, Dawn Berlitz and May Maple. Now it was time to get the third, Misty Waterflower.


	3. Chapter 3

In Kanto, the limo carrying Ash, Dawn, May and Antonino was heading for the Cerulean Gym to get Misty Waterflower. The limo pulled up in front of the gym and Misty walked out to see who it was. Ash was the first to get out and Misty immedentaly began to smile. Ash was about to say something, but was cut off by Misty rushing over and hugging him. "I knew you would come Ash! I love you so much!" said Misty. Ash returned to hug and said "I love you too'. Dawn and May then got out as well and were immedentaly hugged by Misty as well. As this was happening another person walked out of the gym. Ash looked over and saw it was Serena Petit. Ash started walking to her and she ran up to him, smiling, and gave him a huge hug. "Ash i've missed you so much!" Serena said. "I've missed you too Serena, but how did you get here?" Ash asked. "We both came here" a voice said. Ash looked over and saw it was Grace Petit. Serena's mother. Ash's dad, Antonino, then got out of the limo and said "It's good to see you again Grace. Been a long time". "Yes it has. Come inside we all should talk" said Grace.

Inside the gym Ash, Dawn, May, Misty, Serena, Antonino, Grace, and Misty's sisters Lily, Daisy, and Violet were sitting in the gym's dinning room. Antonino was the first to speak, "Grace I must say I was suprised when you told Serena to come home. Besides Johanna, you were the most understanding about the life Matthew lived", he said. "I know but the reason I wanted Serena back home was so I could tell her about her father. I wanted her to understand that to love someone with that life is not easy, but after I told her she was still certain about how she felt. So we came here so I could talk to Misty's sisters" Grace answered. "What did you talk about?" Antonino asked. "We talked about the idea of letting Misty and Serena be with Ash" answered Grace. Everyone was listening to hear what the answere was. "And we decided that Misty and Serena can be with Ash" said Grace. Everyone was overjoyed to hear this and Misty and Serena hugged Ash and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. Seeing this, Dawn and May got jelaous and also kissed Ash. A few minutes later Ash, Dawn, May, Misty, Serena, and Antonino got back into the limo and headed doen the road. Ash couldn't be more happy, everyone he loved was now with him and his life couldn't get better, or so he thought.

The limo countinued down the road and eveyone was, except Antonino, was confussed about where it was going. "Dad, where are we going?" asked Ash. "You'll see" he answered with a smirk. They kepy driving for a few minuted, then drove through a metal gate that had opened up. They then saw a huge house, 66,000 sg ft, ahead of them. "Who's house is this dad?' Ash asked. "Yours" Antonino asked. "WHAT?" asked Ash. "This is your house son all of it. It has over 200 rooms, an offical sized battle and contest arena, inside swimming pool and hot tub, game room, fully stocked kitchen, and HD flatscreens in every bedroom" said Antonino. Eveyone was shocked to hear everything this house had and that it was all Ashs. The limo pulled up to the front of the house and there was a man standing there. He was 6ft, and was dressed in tan colored military pants, a tan short sleved military shirt, a tan militay cap, and combat boots. Everyone got out of the limo and the man walked up to Ash. Ash was at first confussed at the man until he said "Good to see you again Ash". Ash then remembered who he is and pulled him in for a manly hug, which the man returned. The girls were confussed until Ash turned to them and said "Eveyone this is an old friend of mine". The man then walked up to them and said "Hello, my name is Nathaniel Terre'Blanche". Nathaniel, as he now was known, talked with an accent. "Yoy're not from here are you?" asked May. "No i'm not" he answered. "Are you English?' asked Misty. "No, i'm not English. I'm a Boer" Nathaniel answered. "What's a Boer?" asked Serena. Nathaniel was about to answere. but Dawn ciu him off. "A Boer is a white from South Africa who is a decendant of Dutch and German servants who settled there" Dawn said. Eveyone was suprised Dawn knew that. "My grandparents on my mom's side are Boers" said Dawn. Nathaniel looked at Ash, "I like her for you" he aaid. Everyone laughed at that then Ash asked "Why are you Nate?". "I'm your security. My job is to make sure youre safe and I promise nothing will happen to you or youre girlfriends under my watch" Nate answered. Ash was suprised but happy that a friend was going to be looking out for him and his girls. Ash than looked to his girfriends and said "Lets head inside and see our new home". "Okay" they all answered. Ash, Dawn, May, Misty, and Serena then entered there new home to begin there new lives together.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash Ketchum was enjoying his new life. It had been a week since him and his girlfriends Dawn, May, Misty, and Serena had moved into their nre home. They had spent most of their time using the battle fields, game rooms, and just spending time together. While they were there and when they left they were always guarded by Ash's old friend, Nathaniel Terre'blanche. Despite being a part of the family now, Ash's father didn't think his son could handle what the family does. But what happened one night proved Ash could. And it all happened just because a new club open in Kanto.

That morning, Ash and his girls were enjoying breakfast when Dawn spoke up about what she found in her magazine. "Hey look! Theres a new club that just opened up in town, it looks really cool! Ash could we go?" Dawn asked. "Yeah Ash that sounds fun, can we go?" May also asked. Misty and Serena asked as well, and Ash thought for aminute before saying "Alright sounds fun". The girls screamed for joy and hugged Ash. Hearing screaming, Nat ran into the dinning room. He burst through the door holding a M1A1 assualt rifle "What haapened is everything alright?!" he asked. "Yes Nat we're fine we were just deciding to go to the new club tonight" Ash answered. Nat calmed down and said "Good i'll be sure to come as well to keep guard". The whole day everyone was excited about that night. When it was time to go, Ash and Nat were waiting down stairs for the girls. When they heard footsteps the looked over and were dumbstruck by what they saw. Dawn was dressed in a strapless, above the knees lenght, dark blue dress, blue heels, and she let her hair down. May was in a short sleeved, above the knees lenght red dress, red heels and also had her hair down. Misty was in a strapless black dress, black heels and her haid down. Serena was in a short sleeved, above the knees lenght pink dress, pink heels, and her down. Ash was mesmorized by how beautiful they all looked, "You all look amazing" he said. They made all of them smile and blush "Thank you" they all said. The girls were also mesmorized by how Ash looked. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a croos with wings with the word "sacred honor" written on it, blue jeans, boots, a red jacket, and his trademark hat. "If you all are ready let's get going" Nat said. They all noded and went outside into the limo to go.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the club. Nat got out from the drivers seat, and opened the door for them. When they went inside, all eyes immediantly turned towards them, Every guy was eyeing the girls, making them uncomfortable. Ash noticed this "Don't worry i'm here. They won't try anything" he told them. Hearing this made them feel safer and they all went over to a table. They spent a few minutes just sitting and talking, then Ash and Nat went to the bar to get everyone a drink. After they left, a group of guys walked up to the girls. "Hey babe how's it going?" the groups leader said to Dawn. "Sorry I'm already spoken for" she said. The guy was angry to hear this, "Come on i'm way better then who ever your with" he said. "I said no, and he is way more of a man then you could ever be" Dawn said annoyed. The guys leader was growing angrier until he garbbed Dawn. "Let me go!" she sacreamed, the guy only smirked, until he was given a hard punch right to his jaw, making him let go of Dawn, He looked to his side and saw Ash with his fists clenched. Dawn was overjoyed to see him and hugged him. The guy looked at Ash, "Your gonna pay for that" he said. Ash raised his fist, until Nat grabbed his arm. Ash looked at Nat, "Don't waste your strenght on this guy, i'll handle him" Nat said. Nat walked up to him and said "Ash, are you upset?" "Yes I am" Ash answered. "You hear that? You upset Ash" Nat said to the guy. "So what?" the guy said. "You see when Ash gets upset I get angry and when I get angry..." Nat started sying, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. "...I hurt people!" Nat finished saying as he stabbed the guy in his stomach. The guy fell down, the rest of his group lefted him up. Nat looked at them and yelled "Kry die fok uit of anders!" (Get the fuck out or else!). They all ran out. Ash and the girls decided it was time they left and went out to the limo.

Everyone went out to the limo to go home, not noticing the figure in the shadows. As they were getting in the limo, the guy from inside ran up to them with his fist clenched. He ran up to them and threw a punch meant for Ash, but he missed and he hit Dawn. Ash looked over and saw Dawn on the ground with the guy standing with his fist clenched, Ash was enraged by this and tackled the guy to the ground. He then started punching him over and over again in the face until he was uncouncious. Ash got off him and Nat picked him up and threw him in the trunck. Ash went over to Dawn and lefted he up. Dawn started crying into Ash's shoulder and Ash hugged her to try and calm her down. A few minuted later Dawn stopped crying and Nat walked up to Ash. "Ash, jy weet wat het gebeur, hy beledig jou eer, hy het om te sterf" (Ash, you know what has to happen, he insulted your honor, he has to die) he said. Ash nooded yes. "What are you talking about?" Dawn asked. "This guy insulted boyh my and you honor. That means that he has to die" Ash answered. Dawn and the other girls were shocked to hear this. "Moenie my wil?" (Do you want me to?) Nat asked. "No, I have to" Ash answered. "We'll take you all home first, then we'll do it" Ash said to the girls. "No" Dawn said. Ash was suprised to hear this, "This is a part of family life, I want to be a part of everything you do Ash, I need to go" All the other girls agreed. Ash was shocked but smiled "Alright then" he said. "Besides, I want to see that asshole die more then anything" Dawn said with an evil smirk. Ash couldn't help but smirk as well. " She is sick, I like her even more" Nat said. This got a laugh from everyone. They all then got back into the limo and drove away.

TO ALL READERS, PLEASE LEAVE IDEAS YOU THINK WOULD BE THE BEST WAY TO KILL THIS GUY AND THE BEST WAY WILL BE USED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Ash, Nat,and the girls arrived in an open clearing in the woods. They had come to kill the guy who had punched Dawn, who was in the limos trunk. They all got out of the limo and Nat opened the trunck trow the gut out, put handcuffs on him behind his back, and slapped him awake. "Wake up you skum!" Nat yelled at him. "Where the hell am I?!" the guy asked angerly. Ash walked over to him and kicked him in the gut. "Your here to die you fucking prick!" Ash yelled at him, then kicked him 10 more times. Dawn walked over to Ash and asked "Could I?". Ash nodded and Dawn started kicking the guy as well, smirking the whole time. Once Dawn finished May came and took over. After her Misty started kicking him, and then Serena took over. Once the girls finished, Nat stood the guy up then punched him back to the ground. Nat walked over to the limo, reached in and pulled out a 9mm Ruger handgun. He then walked over and handed it to Ash. Ash grabbed to gun, but before Nat let go he asked "Are you sure you want to do this Ash?". Ash looked over at the guy with a disgusted look and said, "I'm sure". Nat let go of the gun, walked over and picked the guy back up. Ash walked up to him, "Any last words?" he asked. "Yeah. Fuck You!" the guy said with a smirk. Ash then shot him in both his knees, sending him to the ground screaming. Ash then shot him in his groin, making him scream lounder. Ash lastly stood over him, looked him in his eyes, and shot him in the head. Ash handed the gun back to Nat, who picked up the body and put it back in the trunk. Ash and the girls got back into the limo and Nat drove them home.

Once they arrived home, Ash and the girls got out. The girls went inside, Ash walked over to the drivers side and asked Nat "What are we going to do with the body?". "Don't worry, i'll take care of it. I know a good river, i'm sure he won't mind going for a swim" Nat answered, chuckling at the last part. Nat then drove off and Ash went inside. Ash went upstairs and went into his room. Once he was inside, Ask saw Dawn sitting on the bed with a smirk on her face. "What is it Dawn?" Ash asked. Dawn walked over to him and started kissing him. Ash quickly returned the kiss and Dawn started taking off his jacket. Ash broke the kiss and asked "What are you doing?". "I need you Ash. Watching what you did to the guy because he hit me really turned me on. I need you now Ash" Dawn answered. Ash was skocked to hear this. He didn't want to rush anything with his girls, but seeing the lust in Dawn's eyes, he couldn't say no. "Okay" Ash answered.

Ash started kissing Dawn and taking off her dress, leaving her in her lacy blue bra and panties. At the same time Dawn took off Ash's shirt and pants, staring at his amazing musculear body. Ash then picked Dawn up and put her down on their bed. Ash then took off his boxers, leaving Dawn speechless. She wasn't sure but Dawn guessed Ash's penis was 10 inches long! Dawn started to take off her bra and panties leaving her completely naked. Ash started staring at Dawn's breasts, they weren't too big and fit her form perfectly. Ash got into bed and started messaging Dawn's breasts, making her moan loudly. Ash then took her left breast into his mount and started licking and sucking on her nipple, making her arch her back from the new sensation. Ash then started kissing down her stomach until he reached her pussy. Ash started to lick it, making Dawn moan even louder. Ash then started slipping his fingers into her and started to suck on her clitiris. Dawn was lost in a world of pleasure and a few minuted later she exploded into a massive orgasam. Ash immediantly started licking up her juices, then positioned himself in front of Dawn's entrance. "Are you sure you want this?" Ash asked Dawn. Dawn gave Ash a quick kiss and said, "I'm sure Ash". Ash then started slowly pushing himself inside her, until he reached her barrier. Ash looked at her, and Dawn nodded for him to keep going. Ash then trusted fully inside of Dawn. Dawn bit her lip to keep from screaming, Ash started kissing her and meassaging her breasts to help take away the pain. A minuted later Ash started to slowly piston in and out of Dawn. By then all the pain was gone and Dawn felt only pleasure. "Oh Ash! Harder, Faster!" Dawn cried out. After a few minutes Ash felt he was close, "Dawn, i'm gonna cum" he said. "Please Ash, i'm so close. Cum inside me" Dawn said. A minute later Ash exploded his seed inside of Dawn, feeling that warmth pushed Dawn over the edge into her own orgasm. Ash then pulled out and layed nest to Dawn. Dawn turned to Ash, "That was amazing Ash. I love you" she said smiling. Ash started smiling "I love you too" he said. Ash pulled the blancket over them and kissed Dawn. A minute later they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning as Ash and the girls were sitting at the dining table, Ash eating breakfast and Dawn tellinhg the others about her night with Ash, Antonino Provezano, Ash's father, walked in. "Ash I need to talk to you" he said. "Sure dad, sit down, What is it?" Ash answered. "About last night son" Antonino answered sitting down. Ash sighed, "So you know" Ash said. "Yes, Nat told me last night". "I'm sorry dad. Your probably angry at me". "No Ash, i'm proud" Antonino said then hugged Ash. Ash was shocked to hear this, "Your proud of me?" Ash said confussed. "Yes I am. You may have killed the man, but you did it to defend your honor and the honor of the one you love" Antonino answered. Ash smiled at hearing this and turned to Dawn, giving her a kiss. "It also put me at ease" Antonino added. "What do you mean dad?" Ash aked. "You see son, I know you want to join the Family and I have no problem with that. It's just that I worried that if the day came where you had to kill someone, you wouldn't be able to. But after last night you proved you have what it takes not only to join, but when I die to take over" Antonino answered with great pride in his voice. Ash was overjoyed to hear this, now he was not only going to join the Family, but one day he would be known as "Don Ash Ketchum".


End file.
